


Good Smee

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee is worried about Captain Hook after the latter is in his cabin all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Smee

Good Smee

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Concern filled Smee’s eyes as he approached Captain Hook’s cabin. *Captain Hook was in his cabin all day.* He knocked on the door, but he never heard footsteps. A mental image of a wounded Captain Hook wincing on the floor formed for a moment. Smee’s eyes became wide. He opened the door and ran into the cabin.

Captain Hook sat at a desk with his back to Smee. All he wore were a blouse and trousers with boots. 

‘’Captain Hook?’’ Smee muttered. He approached him. He tilted his head to one side in confusion after the latter concealed his ears. Smee wondered if Captain Hook’s eyes were closed. *Captain Hook doesn’t wish to view or hear me?* he thought. He was still confused.

Smee viewed Captain Hook glancing at his mother’s portrait. *I remember. It is Captain Hook’s mother’s birthday. His brother is deceased with her.*

Smee’s eyes remained on Captain Hook’s shoulders as they moved up and down with every sob. His shoulders slumped. 

Smee walked to the other man. He held the latter’s hook and smiled. Captain Hook was never going to be alone.

The End


End file.
